Mi error y mi deber
by zhiara black
Summary: Alli estaban ellos,que durante meses y meses jamas se habian dicho un te quiero en palabras,ellos,que habian acabado provocandose addiccion el uno al otro,completamente opuestos durante el dia y totalmente unidos en la noche...


**HOLAAA! BUENAS SOY ZHIARA Y QUISIERA PRESENTARLES MI FIC,BUENO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO ES ALGO LIGTH,PERO ES PARA EXPLICAR UN POCO A LA PAREJA DEL FIC,AUNQUE ASEGURO QUE NO ES TODO DE AMOR HABRA BASTANTE PELEA ENTRE BANDOS EH! JEJE BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN**

**(No hace falta decir de kien son los personajes...esta mu claro jejej)**

Era una tarde como otra kualkiera en el colegio de magia y hexiceria de Hogwarts,el mes de junio estaba ya bastante entrado y lo alumnos esperaban ansiosos que pasaran los dos ultimos dias de curso que les quedaban.En los jardines de aquel imponente y magico castillo se encontraban varios alumnos,un grupo de ellos parecian apunto de empezar una batalla campal,bien sabido era que de entre todas las casas existentes en aquel colegio las de slytherin y gryffindor eran las que mas rivalidad compartian...

-Habeis oido al pobreton?-dijo un chico rubio de mirada intimidante,dio un paso hacia delante con su majestuosa actitud Y su aun mayor arrogancia para proseguir- mide tus palabras comadreja o vas ..

-A que malfoy? no crees k eres un poco repetitivo? llevas 6 años con lo mismo,sinceramente yo almenos habria cambiado de argumento...o es que tu cabezita ya no da para mas?-le espeto una castaña de aspecto vivaz y sonrisa inocente-si nos disculpas...tenemos mejores cosas que hacer..

Vais a buscar al cara rajada? ya tiene un buen escondite? No creo k el señor oscuro tarde muxo en encontrarle...le contesto el rubio haciendo caso omiso de las primeras "faltas de respeto" de la castaña.

-Maldito energumeno...-rugio un pelirrojo altisimo de expresion angelical a la vez k desafiante...pero antes d poder coger sikiera su varita su amiga castaña cogio su muñeca y dirigiendole una mirada directa a los ojos le hizo entender k no valia la pena,el volvio a dirijir una mirada feroz hacia el grupo de slytherins y vio la indignacion del rubio,pero sin mas se giro y se fue con su amiga hacia la casa k habia mas alla de lo jardines donde les esperaba un moreno de ojazos verdes que les esperaba impacientes...

Una chica morena de pelo corto y expresion serena se acerco al rubio y cogiendole de la mano se lo llevo hacia el castillo,no sabia por que,però ese chico...su chico,no era el mismo de antes,desde que habia empezado el curso...

Era de noche,la luna bañaba dulcemente la torre de astronomia y el silencio reinaba en el lugar,los examenes habian terminado y los jovenes magos se encontraban disfrutando de la que seria la ultima noche del curso en el colegio...bueno no todos se encontraban donde deberian estar...

Iba caminado rapidamente,escondiendose en la oscuridad incosnscientemente,aunque sabia,k era impossible que filch medoreara a esas horas,se sentia algo incomoda al tener k atrevesar el castill; nunca habia sido una amante de romper las reglas...aunque creia ser una de las personas k mas lo habia hexo n la historia de Hogwarts,sonrio levemente al recordar todas la veces k habia intentado que sus amigos no infringieran alguna norma crucial del colegio pero siempre acababa detras de ellos ideando planes que acabarian infringiendo una 20 reglas mas...oyo un ruido,se kedo quieta y apoyandose levemente en un hueco escucho...no oia nada,cuando se dispuso a emprender la marcha dos fuertes brazos se avalanzaron contra ella,una mano le tapo la boca y pudo sentir como el otro barzo le rodeaba fuertemente el vientre apretandola contra un cuerpo duro,e un xasquido desaparecio y en otro aparecio en una pequeña sala llena de cojines pomposos adornada con unas cortinas blancas k dejaban ntrever la preciosa luz de la luna todo aquello le daba un color plateado a aquella sala y a todo akel k se encontrara dentro;ella conocia mas k bien akel lugar, lo habia descubierto haria aproximadamente un año en una de sus guardias como prefecta por los pasillos de Hogwarts...se giro e intentando poner cara de indignacion dijo...

-Que te crees que estas haciendo! crees que puedes ir x ahi apareciendo y desapareciendo jugando a ser un fantasma?-y se puso las manos en las caderas como para intentar parecer mas convincente.

-bueno...ya que el viejo loco que tenemos por director se ha dignado ha permitir la aparicion entre las paredes del castillo...crei que seria adecuado aprovechar...-contesto una voz casi susurrante,muy trankila.

-Como que viejo loco?-ahora si que se habia pikado-ya quisieras tu tener su...-se vio interrumpida por la sonrisa de su "secuestrador",dios como conseguia derretirla,era capaz de hacerla callar y sentir como una niñita indefensa...definitivamente aquella picara sonrisa la desarmaba...

Una mano rozo su cintura para acabar agarrandola fuerte y atraerla hacia el cuerpo que minutos antes la habia atrapado,los brazos de ella acapararon los hombros del secuestrador mientras la otra mano de este le acariciaba el rostro,poco a poco y mirandose a los ojos fueron acercandose,hasta que sus labios se encontraron con el mismo anhelo que las noches pasadas,casi con desesperacion porque interiormente esos dos individuos escondidos entre la luz plateada de la habitacion,sabian que sea lo que fuere lo suyo,atraccion,amor o necesidad de cariño...se iba a acabar,ya no les quedaba mucho,ya apenas les quedaba tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro,pues el muro era cada vez mas alto y ninguno se atreveria a traspasarlo...

Y ahi estaban,dos figuras regalandose besos y caricias,Ella intentando disfrutar de cada regalo de su acompañante,tratando de no pensar en lo que les iba a venir encima,intentando,de alguna manera,atraparle para no perderle...El tratando de contener su descontrol por el simple efecto de aquel perfume femenino en su ser,intentando marcarla para que nadia mas pudiera tocarla,intentando creer que no sabia lo que esa noche iba a ocurrir despues de aquel encuentro...

Alli estaban ellos,que durante meses i meses jamas se habian dicho un te quiero en palabras,ellos,que sin llegar a fusionarse en uno solo habian conseguido demostrarse el mas infinito de los sentimientos quiza incluso sin darse cuenta;ellos,que habian acabado provocandose addiccion el uno al otro,completamente opuestos durante el dia y totalmente unidos en la noche.Ella tan transparente e inocente...y el,tan opaco y oscuro...

Estaban ahi escondidos del mundo como cada noche mostrandose el interior de sus almas,ellos: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger...

Hola de nuevo! quetal? bueno ya he dixo que este 1er capitulo es algo ligth,en el proximo ya empezara la crisis...:s espero sus r/r plisss

bye

ZhIaRa


End file.
